


A great big world

by CoffinBean



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, For Anton, In Memory of Anton Yelchin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinBean/pseuds/CoffinBean
Summary: Just a short fic i wrote a while ago for Anton.Chekov lives in the moment and sees what family is worth to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is proberly rubbish but i really wanted to write something for him.  
> I love Anton to bits, he's a truly amazing actor, and the character of Chekov was something he portrayed so brilliantly and I will miss that, it is a massive part of my childhood and Anton made that special. Thankyou!
> 
> Please no negative comments about Anton but feel free to read and review and let me know what you think :) 
> 
> For Anton

A GREAT BIG WORLD

His eyes were the size of worlds. They held so much knowledge, curiosity and wisdom, and despite the Ensign’s young age his eyes were ancient and held so much maturity. Chekov was always ahead of his age, his features did not show it, but the way he talked and how he solved puzzles made him the pocket genius he is today. Sometimes Jim Kirk, and some of the other senior officers, alike, wished he would slow down, let the world go at it natural pace, but really they knew that’s how he was. He was never a slow kid, always on his heels and ready to go. 

Chekov had never done this before, so Kirk was surprised when he woke up to the young officer, asking him to join him in the observation deck. He yawned and followed the youth- still dressed in pyjamas- through the corridors. Kirk knew it must be of some importance to wake him up at this hour. Chekov made several stops on the way. First, to his own room and then med bay, returning with Sulu and a half tired half grumpy McCoy. The Captain couldn't help but laugh at grumbling of the medical officer. Then to Spock's and Uhura's shared quarters, and finally engineering; the Scottish man finished grabbing a bottle of whiskey and the fatigued group went to the observation deck.  
The deck was completely empty except for the place under the large sky light that looked out in the riot of colours above. Chekov had lined the floor with mattresses that all lay in a row, they were topped with piles of pillows and blanket and duvets.  
The young Russian turned to look at his fellow crew mates who stared blankly at him. Curiosity lined their faces.   
"Chekov- what is this?" Kirk questioned voice thick with sleep. He yawned. 

"Zere's going to be loads of beautiful stars and meteorz out to tonight. Just a beautify galaxy. It’z a rare opportunity and I didn’t vant to miss it. Zhen I thought about you. My family. I wanted to share zis with you. I've alwayz need to enjoy ze the small zings in life, take thingz slow and be appreciatiwe over the ewerything we hawe in life. You are my family; I want to share zis moment with you."   
Nobody spoke for a moment. Letting everything the boy and just said sink in.  
"We are always going to be here to watch the galaxy with you. I am privileged to be your family and honoured to join you." Uhura broke away from the rest of the crew and sat down of pile of pillows.  
"Always, to thee end, and never a secon' without ye," Scotty piped up, he hiccupped a bit, his voice showing the traces of alcohol.   
"Because you’re my best friend and I'll walk through hell to be with you." Sulu sat down.  
McCoy grumbled something, "I'm tired as hell kid, but nothing compares to spending time with family."  
"It would be illogical to deny this, this is my home now and home is not home without the people that make it home." Spock commented before taking a place next to Uhura. She smiled and wrapped an arm over the Vulcan’s shoulders.  
Kirk clasped Chekov softly on the shoulder and smiled. "Of course. There isn't anything I wouldn’t do for my family." Chekov embraced the smile, and the two officers made their way to the comfortable mound where their family sat. 

The night sky moved around them through the window, reflecting on the space they lay below; colours and flashes of lights illuminated in the crew's eyes. The universe around them swam through time and the seven of them lay there, as a family, looking up. They had tucked themselves under the duvets and blankets drawing each other close to one another. Spock was on the end, an arm around the back of Uhara's shoulders, hugging her close. She was positioned next to Sulu, head on his shoulder, and he was next to McCoy. McCoy was barley awake, his arms under the back of his head, supporting him as he looked up. Kirk was snuggled next him with Chekov underneath his arm. And then there was Scotty snoring and fast asleep.   
"There are millions of planets out there, where would you want to go first, Chekov?" Kirk whispered.   
"Anywhere where I'm with you guys and zat zere is adwenture." The captain smiled at the reply.  
"Chekov, don't stop being you, don't ever stop being the small whiz kid you are."   
"I won't. It’z a great big world out there, it's too undiscowered and full of life and mystery for me to zake it slow."


End file.
